


Shades of green

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Gold is jealous, seeing you flirt with others. After one event, you decide to confront him.





	Shades of green

A bell rings above the door as it’s opened and you lift your gaze from a necklace you have been examining. A small smile curls up your lips.

“Officer Charming, how nice to see you!”

David smirks and shakes his head. He’s accustomed to your way of greeting him, and even though he won’t admit it aloud, he likes it.

“Morning, Y/N. Is Gold here?”

“No, he’s out. But he should be back soon.”

He takes a step closer, peeking curiously at what you’re holding in your hands. With a teasing sparkles in your eyes, you clasp your hands together, covering it.

“It’s classified,” you state seriously and David quirks up a brow.

“If I order you to reveal it, you’ll have to do it, you know,” he says with slight humor and you grin.

“Show me your badge, officer, and then we’ll talk.”

David gives you an amused look but nonetheless straightens and slides a flap of his leather jacket, allowing you to look at the badge attached to his belt. You whistle, mocking being impressed.

“Well then, I guess I have to now,” you muse, your voice sad and David nods his head, leaning against your desk.

You flash him a playful grin and in next second, a red smoke spews out of your hands.

“Sorry, but Gold will kill me if anybody but us sees it.”

“You’re so scared of him?”

“You’re not?”

“No,” David states boldly and you chuckle.

“If you realized how much power he has, you would, David. Now, I believe Mr. Gold will see you know.”

As if on a cue, Gold walks out of the back room, standing right behind you. You can see he’s tensed but moments when he looks relaxed are very rare. He’s a man with too many things to handle, among his own schemes.

And yes, you know very well what kind of man Gold is. He’s not nice, nor is he sweet. He’s demanding and strict but that was why you offered him your assistance. As a former fairy, luckily with your powers not taken away, you had nowhere to go. Surely, Blue wouldn’t have you in.

Gold was reluctant at first, convinced that it was some kind of trap, that you were a double agent of sorts. But you’ve proven your loyalty and honesty, and now he trusted you and even said a good word now and then.

“Why are you bothering my fairy, if I may ask?” Gold asks coldly and you frown a little. Since when did he mind it?

David clenches his jaw slightly but quickly tells a reason why he came here. He’s looking for something. And even though Regina knows a lot, Gold knows even more and so David asks for help.

“Well, dearie, you know that it all comes with a price?”

“Name it.”

“Y/N, the necklace is the backroom, you should get back to work,” Gold’s stern voice surprises you more than his sudden command. Many times did he boss around, but usually his orders were in a form of request, more or less. At least he tried to be polite, not bossy.

But now, it sounds as if you’re not welcomed there and you need to go away as soon as possible. The testosterone’s level in the air increases out of sudden and you rush to fulfill Gold’s command.

But you wouldn’t be yourself, if you didn’t eavesdrop. Besides you are pretty sure that Gold knows you will listen to what they talk about.

You lean against the doorframe, hidden by a curtain.

“What’s your price, Gold?”

“You will never come here to bother Y/N again.”

“What if I want something from you and she’s here?”

“You’ll send your wife. Or Emma. Or anyone else.”

“And if I meet her somewhere else than your shop?”

“That I don’t have control over. My shop, my rules. I will help you, if you stop coming here.”

There’s a moment of silence between two men when they are most likely eyeing one another. Meanwhile, you try to figure out why Gold requested something so strange. Why wouldn’t he want David around you? Sure, Gold was a possessive man, but you weren’t his properly and you sure as hell do what you please.

Anger starts boiling within you. As soon as David is out, you need to talk to Gold. It’s unlike him to ask such a specific and what seems to be personal thing.

A confrontation is inevitable as you recall more situations like that. Gold reacted oddly at any man around you. You were always nice, throwing a compliment here and there but now you realized Gold scared them all off. He was intimidating, towering over them even if a guy you were talking to was taller.

And if you didn’t know Gold, you’d think he was jealous. But that’s not him; it would mean that he has feelings for you, which is very much untrue.

It is, right? Gold’s not in love with you or doesn’t fancy you, right? _Right?_

The bell above the door rings and you gasp when the curtain is slid aside. Gold walks in as if nothing and gives you an indignant look.

“I told you to work. I need the jewel removed, Y/N, is it that hard-“

“Why did you tell David to not come here?” you ask before you can think of keeping your mouth shut and Gold furrows his brows.

“I don’t want him around him. It’s my shop, I’m the boss here.”

“Yes, but you told him to not come by when I’m here. What do I have to do with this?”

“I don’t like him disturbing your work.”

“This was the first time it ever happened!” you protest, raising your voice a little and Gold sighs.

“You don’t understand-“

“Then explain!”

“No!” Gold snaps, making your eyes widen in shock. It’s the first time he lost his composure around you, but you take it as a good sign. Maybe it will make him confess what’s the deal forbidding David from visiting his shop.

“Yes!” you state loudly. Gold freezes, staring at you but you don’t turn your gaze from him. You have to know, and you have to know now.

“Y/N-“ he starts, his voice calmer but you don’t let yourself be brushed off.

“You tell me what’s going on, Gold, or I’m leaving.”

“You have nowhere else to go.”

“I don’t care. I need to know why the hell David talking to me is bothering you so much.”

Gold takes a sharp inhale as he closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again you see a hint of insecurity there.

“Because you flirt with every man in Storybrook. Every single one of them-“

“No, I don’t-“

“-except me,” he adds quietly and you blink, flabbergasted. Was he really jealous? That’s what all this was about?

“I’m flirting?”

“It looks like flirting, yes.”

“I thought I’m just nice to them.”

“Y/N, you ever thought why Mary Margaret looks at you as if you have just killed a puppy in front of her? A pretty girl being nice and complimenting her husband is more than she can handle.”

“Oh, I didn’t know!” you breathe out as you cup your face with your hands, suddenly embarrassed. It takes you a moment to proceed through everything that has just happened including Gold’s confession.

“So, you were jealous?”

“Yes,” he nods, a small grimace on his face.

“Of me?”

“No, Y/N, of David,” he replies sarcastically and you click your tongue, moving your hands to fold over your chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I? I’m a cripple, a coward, the Dark One, an old man while you are young and pretty. My feelings are rather invalid here and poorly placed.”

“They’re not poorly placed,” you say timidly and Gold cocks up a brow.

“No?”

You shake your head, glancing at him from under your lashes. You kept your crush on him so well hidden than now it’s hard to put it in words.

“Well, that’s a plot twist I didn’t expect,” he jokes and you crack a smile.

“I thought you didn’t like me at all.”

“Y/N, you’re so silly sometimes,” he cackles and your smile broadens. It doesn’t happen often, Gold doesn’t have many occasions to laugh.

“And you like even that?”

“Yes,” he takes a step closer, determination on his face and you come closer to him, hesitantly placing your hands on his shoulders.

“I like everything. Every single thing about you is absolutely enchanting,” he whispers and your breath catches in your throat as he slowly leans in, waiting for you to stop him if you want to.

But you don’t. You gladly welcome the touch of his lips on yours, a tender, affectionate kiss that you wish would never end.


End file.
